Never Had a Dream Come True
by xSapphire-Catx
Summary: SLASH. AladdinxJafar.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the storyline.

Jafar sat in his chambers wondering. Did he do the right thing? Did he make the right choice? he wasn't too sure. He didn't wish for Aladdin to have his life endangered, that is why he left but he felt as though he just hurt his lover more by leaving than staying.

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

Aladdin walked through the market place during the late evening and sighed.

"Why did he have to leave?" he thought looking down at the pendant Jafar gave him. A simple gold pendant with 'J + A Forever' on it, hung around his neck as it sparkled in the evening glow. It was the very first gift Jafar gave to Aladdin and he treasured it just as much as his love for Jafar.

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**

Many had supported their relationship, saying that Jafar deserved a second chance and Aladdin deserved to be happy as well as Jasmine and her lover.

Unfortunately not everyone was supportive about their relationship and one of them being Razoul, the captain of the guard. He had cornered Jafar in his chambers and threatened to kill Aladdin if Jafar didn't leave Agrabah to which Jafar had no choice but to do so.

**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be  
cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

Aladdin and Jafar both sighed. Things were not going well since they separated, every night they dreamed of each other no matter how hard they tried not to.

They remembered the times they shared together, of times when all they had was each other. Those memories they would always treasure for the rest of their lives.

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be**

Jafar stood up from his chair and grabbed his staff.

"I can't take it any more," he yelled as he struck the staff on the ground and teleported to be at Aladdin's side.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no**

Aladdin stood outside the palace garden beside the fountain, looking at his reflection in the water. He splashed the water making his reflection disappear and began sobbing

A crack was heard behind him, and he turned to se Jafar standing there, smiling.

They ran to each other and embraced, holding on to each tightly.

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you**

Aladdin lifted Jafar round the waist and spun him around, laughing.

"I'd never thought I'd see you again," he whispered to Jafar, holding him close.

"Neither did I my love," Jafar whispered back, kissing Aladdin on the lips. "I'm sorry I left but Razoul threatened your life, that's why I had to leave but I love you and I Can't stand being apart from you."

"I understand. Jafar I've been meaning to ask you something for some time now and well-" he reached into his jacket and pulled out a ring with a blue diamond on it, Jafar's eyes widened. "Jafar will you marry me?"

Jafar smiled, "Yes! Yes I will." The two kissed again, long and deep knowing that they had a future together and that their dream had finally come true.


End file.
